Recuerdos marchitos
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando tus recuerdos mueren, florecen otros... Hiei dejará nacer en él algo nuevo que lo impulsa a borrar de la cabeza de ella los recuerdos que la atormentan. —Feliz cumpleaños, Mukuro —le espetó, con la sonrisa más sincera que Hiei jamás había mostrado—. Vuelve a nacer…


Lamento haber dejado mi otro fanfic a un cuarto de producción. Volverá, de seguro xP

Me encontraba hace unos días, realmente, con ganas de algo entre Hiei y Mukuro. En una pareja que me gusta y que quería animarme a hacer algo de ellos, ya que no es muy "querida" xD Realmente son interesantes los dos y es increíble el nivel de madurez que tiene Hiei por preocuparse por otra mujer que no sea su hermana. Creo que ahí radica el encanto de la pareja.

Ah, quiero aclarar que este pequeño one-shot transcurre durante el pequeño capítulo que le dedica Togashi a Hiei y Mukuro en el tomo 19 del manga. Si no lo leyeron, los invito a que lo hagan. No sé se entendería igual si no leen, pero bueno… Eso ya es cosa suya xP

_Disclaimer: "Yu Yu Haksuho" no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot, Shonen Jump, etc._

**Recuerdos marchitos**

_Capítulo único: Feliz cumpleaños…_

Era un dolor punzante, intenso, abrumador… ¿De dónde demonios había ella sacado tanta fuerza, tanta energía, tanto odio? Sin lugar a dudas, no era ni un ápice de lo que había mostrado en el torneo.

Hiei estaba sorprendido: sus ojos eran translúcidos como el vidrio y no reflejaban _nada. Absolutamente nada. _Pura calma.

Y en cuanto él hubo dicho "_todo por ése tratante de esclavos" _los ojos ella mutaron: se convirtieron en dos orbes confusas que no sabían cómo expresarse. Mukuro optó por la furia y el enojo: sus recuerdos de un "padre gentil y amable" aparecieron en su mente de manera inmediata, como si abrieran una genuina caja de pandora en ése instante.

—Eres una pobre idiota —le había dicho el muchacho antes de recibir semejante golpe en su estómago.

Sin lugar a dudas, él quería que Mukuro recobrara la cordura y sus verdaderos recuerdos: no podía pretender que ella se creyera fuerte por conservar esos recuerdos. Tenía que mostrarle la verdad. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando Hiei recibió los recuerdos de ella gracias a Shigure, supo que algo no andaba bien: ¿por qué esos recuerdos? Descubrió que eran falsos: se activaban sólo cuando ella tuviese intención de matarlo. Vaya tipo tan ruin… Mukuro acabó con esa vida infernal auto lastimándose. Pero jamás iba a asesinar a aquél hombre si tenía esos recuerdos…

Y cuando iba a toda velocidad a lo de su amigo Kurama para que lo curase, tuve una gran idea. Una grande, pero necesitaba la ayuda del pelirrojo… Otra vez. Suspiró con fastidio, pero el dolor abrasador lo enceguecía de a ratos.

Irrumpió la ventana con fuertes golpes. Kurama estaba estudiando, por lo que le sorprendió verlo. Se alarmó cuando vio aquél agujero profundo en su estómago: el viejo zorro recurrió a su artes curativas, gracias a las plantas que dominaba a la perfección, y, en seguida, curó aquélla profunda herida más rápido que cualquier médico humano.

Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de vendarlo, se sentó en su cama, pensante: Hiei le había pedido aquélla planta rara, de esas que capturas a su presa, la encierras y queda, por siempre, siendo uno con planta. No era un ser vivo normal, sino una cosa deforme que, por más daño que uno le hiciese, jamás lograría eliminarlo. Era ideal para vengarse de un profundo odio. Se preguntaba por qué Hiei querría eso… Aunque la respuesta era tan obvia como evidente: por Mukuro.

Lisa y llanamente por esa mujer que parecía haber captado la atención de su pequeño amigo del fuego: aquello lo hizo sonreír.

— ¿Tuvieron una pelea de novios? —se burló Kurama, tranquilamente.

—Te mato ahora —respondió un muy enfadado Hiei, mirándolo con nervios.

El muchacho semi humano lanzó una sonora carcajada, haciendo al otro demonio, apenas, sonrojar. Hiei se vistió con su negra capa y se aproximó a la ventana.

— ¿Y esa planta? ¿Para qué la precisas? —quiso saber Kurama, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

—No te incumbe —dijo llevándose el pequeño paquete: la planta que precisaba para marchitar los recuerdos de ella.

No fue difícil dar con el tratante: era un tipo muy conocido en el ámbito de tratas de personas. Arregló una cita para presentarle a alguien muy interesante, sólo para que él cayese como un sapo en un pozo.

Cuando Hiei entró, la voz gruesa y profunda del hombre gritaba "¿Y mi mujer? ¡¿Dónde está la mujer?"

El himiko sonrió, malévolamente.

—_Te quiero presentar a una gran mujer…_

Dejó a la planta actuar: mientras lo "devoraba", Hiei disfrutaba, plácidamente, el espectáculo, imaginando… ¿Imaginando a Mukuro feliz? Ah… Eso le pasaba por haber convivido tanto con Kurama y Yuusuke: ahora se le pegaba eso de los "sentimientos". Menudo embrollo daba aquél órgano palpitante con sus emociones.

Pero todo no había sido al azar: la fecha de todo era importante.

_Malditos sentimientos…_

Ese día vestía una camiseta blanca. No vestía con un color tan claro desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿sería otra de las fechorías que hacía su "corazón"? Fue a ver a aquélla mujer que le despertaba ciertas emociones ocultas, ciertos sentimientos escondidos, ciertas sensaciones profundas…

Le explicó todo: desde el mecanismo de defensa del tipo para con su mente, hasta la función de aquélla planta que hacía alucinar al tratante de esclavos… Podía lastimarlo cuánto quisiera, ya que jamás iba a morir.

Hiei sonrió. Genuinamente sonrió.

Y ella también, complacida y aliviada.

Mukuro, desde el instante que encontró su perla, supo que iba a ser un suceso importante en su vida.

Hiei también lo supo de alguna forma. Mucho más cuando ella le pasó sus recuerdos…

Ambos habían vivido las más tristes y miserables vidas que un demonio podía aguantar en esos lugares. Pero si funcionaban juntos, si ambos pudieran lograr demostrar que no sólo odio y tristeza albergaba sus corazones, tal vez, las cosas sabrían con otro sabor…

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Mukuro _—le espetó, con la sonrisa más sincera que Hiei jamás había mostrado—. _Vuelve a nacer… _

Y ella le dedicó la misma sonrisa que a nadie había logrado mostrar: sólo él era digno de verla. Sólo él era digno de recibir todo lo que ella era...

Hiei le dio la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo. Y Mukuro hizo lo propio con Hiei.

_Mukuro marchitó sus recuerdos y dejó que florecieran nuevos, llenos de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera odio ni rencor… Su sonrisa se iluminaba y su palabras pocas…_

—Gracias, Hiei

Y, dispuesto a quedarse a su lado, decidió esperar... a ver cómo relucían los nuevos recuerdos…

OoOoOoOo

e_e Es la primera vez que escribo acerca de ellos dos… Es muy difícil porque ambos son personajes muy complejos, sobre todo Mukuro: es un personaje muy intrincado y con muchos problemas D: Creo que es más fácil para mí escribir de Ayame que de ella, jaja xD

Espero que les haya gustado. No es la gran cosa, pero… No sé, me saqué las ganas de escribir acerca de ellos. ¡Son tan lindos! (Y tal para cual xD)

En fin, me despido :3 Espero que este fandom se active… -_-


End file.
